I Title This One, Victory
by Brisngir
Summary: On her way back from training, Pyrrha hears Jaune playing guitar. Probably practicing for Weiss. She might as well listen in, though. After all, he is pretty good.


**A/N: Hello everybody! So, I was listening to The Silent Comedy when this popped into my head, as you'll see why.** **I bet some of you who listen to TSC have already figured it out from the title.**

 **Anyhow, this is my first attempt at romance of any kind, and my second story, so feedback is greatly appreciated. (By the way, do you know how awful it is writing on tablet? Ugh.)**

 **Oh, and for anyone who read my last story, the gun was a simple .50 Desert Eagle. Now on with the story!**

* * *

It started off as a hum. A deep, faint noise that reverberated through the halls.

Pyrrha was just coming back from the training rooms when she heard it, and began following the noise to wherever it was coming from.

 _Thruuuum._

It had gone up in pitch by now, no longer the barely audible humming it was before.

 _Tiiing._

And up it went once more, the peculiar noise echoing clearly now. It seemed she was getting closer to the source.

'It's almost… familiar. Where have I heard this before?' she thought to herself. Strangely, these halls also seemed recognizable…

And as she arrived at the door labeled ' _JNPR_ ', she remembered where she'd heard a similar noise before.

' _I bet he's practicing some sort of song for Weiss._ ' she thought to herself bitterly. Oh well, might as well listen in. He was quite the guitarist.

She pressed her ear to the door and set her weapons aside, just as he began to sing the first notes.

"A man in a hat, paused for the camera, and raised his hand for all to see. And with two fingers up, he then spread them apart, he said 'Give us a sign Victory.'"

As he moved into a short solo, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel as though he sounded… more sincere than he did with Weiss. Her musings were cut short as he began another verse.

"But I walk down the stairs, meeting the eyes of a woman who is not for me..."

Suddenly, the door opened. There stood Jaune, guitar in hand, staring at her with a small smile adorning his face.

"But she's calm and she's sweet, and she's struck and she's posing. Her name is pronounced Victory."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. He didn't mean… no, that was impossible. Despite how likely it seemed. Surely it was just her imagination, piecing together the situation as she wanted it to be?

"And her wings have been tied on with ribbons, and the torch that she carries is dark. But she sheds her disguise when she follows my eyes, and she uses my teeth for a spark."

Jaune's eyes widened when he heard Pyrrha begin to sing near the end of the last verse, before his smile followed suit, and together they began the next.

" _The question is are you but some opportunist, a wolf caught befriending the sheep?_

 _And I answer that I am confused and aloof, and yet arrogant for Victory_."

" _She says all the good words are the old ones, and the short are preferred to the long._

 _She says you should be weak and be good, as of now you're just evil and trying to be strong._ "

Pyrrha trailed off there, leaving Jaune to finish his part. How strangely applicable this song seemed to them…

"But I, don't, make, new mistakes."

With that, he rested his guitar against the wall, and as one they moved toward each other.

Pyrrha was the first to act, having been waiting for this moment for _so_ long now.

She grabbed him by his collar and placed a deep kiss on his lips, lasting for as long as she could before she had to come up for air.

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Pyrrha's shining emerald, and Jaune's deep cerulean.

"You know Pyrrha, I wasn't even really sure you felt that way." Jaune said after their little moment had passed.

She giggled. It was a light, musical sound, like wind chimes. Too beautiful to really describe. He decided he wanted to hear it more often.

"Oh Jaune, I've been trying to get your attention since initiation..."

He gasped "W-w-wait. Initiation? Seriously?"

She smiled darkly at him "Oh yes Jaune. You have a _lot_ of time to make up for..."

"Well, I'll uh… I'll do my best" he chuckled nervously.

"That's all I ask" she said, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Naturally, no serious or sweet moment goes unpunished in team JNPR, especially with Nora around. I believe we've already established the cruelty and comedic timing of life.

"Oh. My. DUST! Ren! It happened!" Nora squealed from the doorway. Nice going Nora. Nailed it on that one.

Jaune and Pyrrha _flew_ apart as soon as they heard that. No, really. Like, I think they gained the ability to levitate for a few seconds there.

"Nora, that wasn't very considerate of you." the raven-haired ninja said, an almost undetectable smile on his face.

"Such is the way of life with this team." Jaune said. "I don't mind, really." His voice took on a more refined edge as he looked Pyrrha in the eyes.

" _And I want to believe I am mine for the many, and title this one... Victory_ _ **."**_

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was a thing. I'm trying to get better at dialogue, but I don't really know what they can say that isn't eclipsed by what just happened. Oh well.**

 **Oh, and please point out any spelling mistakes I made. I wrote this in about an hour, on a tablet, so there are bound to be a few errors.**

 **Oh, and it was surprisingly heart-warming to see that people had taken their time to review my story, and even more so that at least five hundred people had, at the very least, clicked on it! So please, leave a review, tell me how I can improve, call me an idiot, whatever. Your feedback is greatly appreciated, regardless! (Well, maybe not calling me idiot)**

 **Anyhow, that's all from me for now. Fare thee well!**


End file.
